


Lovefool

by gonerr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best friend Robin, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Protective Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonerr/pseuds/gonerr
Summary: Billy acted like an asshole.And Steve gets that, okay? He does. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	1. Love Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, please let me know of any mistakes I may have missed!

"Why don't you stay the night?" 

Billy blinked at Steve, the corners of his lips curling upwards and stiffening as if he fought against a smile. The cigarette hanging from his lips twitched and he reached for it. 

Steve was pretty. No one in Hawkins could deny that and sure he had been an asshole, especially when he and Nancy had been dating but since then, he'd changed. He wasn't an angel, and he certainly wasn't the most popular anymore, or at least not in a good sense. His title of high royalty had been replaced with 'Princess' and 'Pretty boy', alhough he didn't seem to actually hate the latter (when it came from Billy, of course). Instead, it made his insides flutter and it brought a stutter to his heart. But fuck, his pretty face hadn't changed. Thank the heavens.

But like this?

Like this, he was downright gorgeous. A sin.

Wrapped in silky sheets, torso exposed and eyes peering up at Billy excitedly. Teeth digging gently into his pink pouty lips which were curled upwards into a wide, innocent smile. Eyes glazed, although there was a hint of his usual teasing sparkle. Soft, sex-crazed, voluminous hair which Billy absolutely _loved _to pull and tug on as he pounded into his boy. His boy, Steve.

"Sure," Billy chuckled, tearing his eyes away from him and putting out his cigarette. "And then we can paint each other's nails." 

The boy on the bed rolled his eyes and let his head fall back onto his pillow with a small huff. He brought his left hand up to curl a strand of his silky brown hair around his fingers. He pursed his lips as lost himself in his thoughts. 

Billy ignored the stinging ache in his chest as he tugged on his jeans, the clinging of his belt echoing throughout the bedroom. The window was open so that the smell of sex wouldn't stink up the room. He wondered if the neighbors could hear everything that had gone down in Steve's bedroom. He shot that thought down with a snort. 

"What's so funny?" Steve squinted his eyes at him, wonder gleaming in his eyes. He turned over onto his belly and his sheets only barely covered the small of his back. His soft sweaty skin glistened underneath Billy's eyes.

"Nothing. Don't worry that pretty head of yours," Billy mumbled. He pulled on his white shirt and ran a hand through his sweaty curls. He winced a little as he tugged on some knots, and he yearned for a shower, but he really should have been home an hour ago.

He felt Steve's eyes on him as he used a random comb he found (on Steve's dresser) to fix his hair, refusing to put it up in a bun because as much as Steve loved when he did that, he had to get going. Steve was quiet tonight, and Billy assumed he had just hoped that maybe he would stay the night this time. Not that Billy didn't want to, it was just easier not to. So he never stayed. He put the comb in his back pocket just so that he could keep a little bit of Harrington with him once he left. 

The whole situation felt strangely domestic, and it scared Billy that he missed this when he was away from the other boy. 

Planting himself on the corner of Steve's bed, he tugged on his left sock, his right sock and reached for his muddy boots. Steve's house was entirely neat, and even his room which was especially surprising for a teenage boy. Billy quickly pulled on his boots, smiling at Steve's quirky traits. He should probably have felt bad for leaving mud stains on the floor, but they made him puff his chest in pride. Perhaps it was the metaphor behind it. Besides, he knew Steve didn't mind and he kind of liked marking up Steve's space (Billy's territory).

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Steve asked, voice small. He held out Billy's wallet towards him, watching him with a hopeful spark in his eyes.

Billy took his wallet and absentmindedly shoved it in his pocket. Leaning down, he pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of Steve's soft plump lips. His right palm gently caressed the other boys cheek before he pulled away. 

"I'll see ya," Billy grinned, "Princess."

"Ugh! You asshole." Steve groaned and pulled away, cheeks tinted a soft pink. "Whatever."

Billy chuckled, standing back up straight and stretching his arms out. He made his way to the door and before he stepped out, he glanced back at Steve. The other boy stood up, not noticing Billy had paused to peer back at him and he let out an embarrassing yelp as he felt the warm cum seep out of him and run down his thigh. 

And when Billy's dick twitched with interest, Billy decided it was time to leave. He stepped out into the hall, a wide smile taking over his face and he shook his head. He ignored the desire of wanting to go back and cuddle with Steve and he walked outside to the blue Camaro. 

The next morning, when Steve arrived to school, Billy's blue Camaro was nowhere to be seen. 

He shrugged it off because it was still a little early, and he made his way to his locker. It was like any other regular morning, students filled the halls, meeting up with their friends and blocking the hallways. People don't really stare at him that much, since he technically wasn't the 'King of Hawkins' anymore but Steve couldn't care less. He was pretty content with his life in the moment. His parents hadn't been home in months (and he ignored how that kind of stung), but he had always had a great time with Robin and the kids. He still doesn't talk to Tommy or Carol or anyone from that friend group thankfully (except Billy, but no one knew about that anyway). Speaking of Robin -

"Took you long enough, ya dingus." She sighed exasperated. They exchanged quick hugs as he approached his locker and she took in his appearance. 

"Nice to see you, too." Steve laughed.

"You smell like strawberries." She stated, eyes twinkling. "How was the sex?" 

"Robin!" Steve hissed - he hissed, because Steve Harrington never yelped - and his cheeks flooded with embarrassment. "You can't just say stuff like that." 

Robin laughed, shrugging and mumbling out a pathetic 'oops?' because she was so not apologetic nor regretful at her actions. In fact, she was quite proud of herself. This was evident by the wide grin that pulled her rosy lips back, revealing bright white teeth. Plus, she was way too invested in the love life between Steve and Billy. But who could blame her? If she weren't invested, then who would be? 

The entire school. 

Which is why their 'relationship' (if you could call it that) remained a secret, one between Billy and Steve. And Robin. But Billy didn't need to know about that. 

"Fine." She giggled. "Tell me all about it later. Or not, I could see you trying to hide your limp as you walked over here." 

"Robin," Steve whined, embarrassed and oh my god, she was trying to kill him. He was convinced of it.

She laughed as he fumbled with his calculus textbook. Admittedly, now Steve was thinking of Billy. Billy, with his rough, calloused hands and smooth muscular body. His boyish charm which lit up his baby blue eyes when he teased Steve and laughed at him. The way he bit his bottom lip, and the way his tongue danced when he found something (specifically Steve) amusing. That was a side of Billy only Steve had become privileged enough to get to know. It was something he knew, and he cherished because he loved this carefree and loving Billy. It pained Steve that he couldn't reveal what he truly felt for the other boy, and he was sure it wasn't entirely reciprocated anyway. He was often sweet and gentle with Steve, which was something Steve so desperately loved and needed. Other times, he was rough, a little mean and sometimes he made Steve cry. So yeah, Billy could be an asshole, that much had been clear to Steve since last winter when the blond curly haired boy almost literally killed him. 

The memory still sends shivers down his spine. He absentmindedly brushed his fingers over his face, the skin Billy had busted and bruised. The same skin he now brushed his lips over when he and Steve were rolling around in the sheets, bodies thrusting against each other, hands wandering, nails roughly scratching and digging, pure heat inducing -

"Earth to Steve!" Robin sighed loudly. 

He blinked, and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Gosh, had he really gotten so lost in his thoughts while thinking of Billy that way? Of them?

"Your boy," She smiled, nodding her head towards the entrance of the school. And sure enough, when Steve turned around, he caught sight of Billy. And sure enough, he looked as good as always. It was kind of irritating. 

Steve knew he was staring, especially as the blond walked through the crowd of people. His tight jeans hugged those thick muscular thighs (which Steve loved to sit on), his bulge on full display. Everyone fawned over him, girls whispering and giggling with their friends as he passed them. They fluttered their eyelashes at him and bit at their colored lips (sometimes their lipstick would stain their teeth). Occasionally the new King of Hawkins would smirk or wink at some poor random girl and she would giggle obnoxiously, no doubt hoping that she was somehow more special to him than the other girls. Steve knew that feeling.

Beside him, he could hear Robin gagging.

As Billy rounded nearer, he felt butterflies whirling in his chest, his belly - in his head. Steve shifted on his feet, smiled shyly when he made eye contact with Billy and softly dug his teeth into his bottom lip. 

Since Steve's locker was at the end of the hall just before the staircase, no one really paid much attention to the area. And after Billy's little show, the bell's loud ringing sounded the halls. Students scurried in every which way, lockers slamming shut and sneakers pounding the floor until the halls were nearly empty.

Still, Billy maintained eye contact and instead of delivering his usual secretive smile, he shoved the brown haired teen into the set of lockers behind him. Steve, as predicted, slammed back into the lockers and released a soft whimper at the sharp sting that ran up his spine once it made contact with the metal. He felt his head bounce off the metal, not roughly, but obviously it wasn't a pleasant feeling to have his brain rattling in his skull. Had it not been for Robin's sudden grip on his waist, he was sure he would have slid down to the dirty floor.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your fucking feet planted, Harrington?" He sneered, eyes flickering with bitterness. "Fucking pathetic."

Some of the remaining students in the hallway snickered or watched in amusement or straight up laughed. Some of those remaining students included Tommy and his little gang of friends - who had made it a goal to torment the former King of Hawkins in any way possible. 

Billy scoffed and rolled his eyes, slamming open the door leading into the staircase and without a single glance back ... he disappeared. 

So yeah, Billy acted like an asshole.

And Steve gets that, okay? He does. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less.


	2. im addicted to your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Robin think of Billy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get more Billy and the kids, woo!!

In his defense, Steve was really a sucker for Billy.

So that's how they ended up in this position (this _obviously _wasn't planned); Behind the bleachers, Steve wiggling in Billy's lap, the blond haired boy's hands grabbing and kneading Steve's round ass. Their lips crushed against each other's, tongues occasionally sneaking into the other's mouth. Hips dancing in motion- in rhythm- and Steve's arms wrapped around Billy's neck. 

The moment cut short when a loud crack pierced through the air. 

"Billy!" The brown haired boy gasped, nose scrunched up. He reached behind to rub at his poor stinging butt. 

"Damn, Harrington," Billy grinned teasingly, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He pulled his hand back to slap Steve's ass again, but the latter was quicker and pushed his hands away. Billy suppressed a laugh. 

"That hurt," Steve sighed affectionately, "Dick." He pressed his lips to the smiling boy's once again, because he could never get enough.

"I can't believe you." Robin groaned, frustrated and eyes wide, hands flailing in the air. 

Steve felt his cheeks heat up under her reprimand, and shrugged pathetically. He rolled around the peas on his plate, and stabbed at the rubbery meat in disgust. Finally pushing away his plate, he took a sip from his water bottle and figured he would skip lunch for today. He wasn't really hungry anyway. 

"He's an asshole." Robin mumbled, chewing on bite from her apple. 

"He's not always," Steve defended, "He can't always be in a good mood, you know." 

Robin blinked a him, clearly unimpressed with his argument and once again, Steve felt a wave of misery wash over him. Billy had been ignoring him for the past week, besides giving him an occasional shove which would send him slamming into a hard surface. The brown haired boy had tried to talk to him privately, but he supposed Billy had been busy. He pretended not to Tommy laugh about how he had walked in on Billy banging some girl from the cheerleader squad. It really fucking hurt, and he may have purposely forgotten to tell Robin that was part of the reason Steve had been more depressed than usual the past week.

"Dingus." Robin sighed. At this, Steve gave up the argument and slouched further down into his chair. "I just don't want you to get hurt." 

That's why he loved Robin. Because she actually gave a shit about him, unlike anyone else at this hellhole of a school. She cared about him, and was always there to help him or listen to him or just to spend time with him when he really needed it. On days like the past week, when Steve was helpless and didn't know what to do. 

"I really like him, Robin," Steve sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not in public, at least. "I don't know what to do. And this morning, we were just sitting there and he apologized, and I just really like him." 

Robin frowned, frustration instantly evaporating. She knew Steve felt too much, too deeply. He was sensitive and that was okay, except for when it came to dealing with assholes like Billy Hargrove. Robin thought that this wouldn't last, she figured that Billy was just a distraction from what had happened between Nancy and her best friend. And while it may have started out that way, it certainly didn't stay that way. It was becoming something more, especially to Steve. She really wasn't the biggest fan of Billy, but she was happy as long as Steve was. Some days, she felt hope for whatever Steve and Billy had going on, but on most days she simply felt exasperation shoot through her veins because it wasn't healthy for any of them. 

Including her, because she was the one left to put her heartbroken (pining) friend back together once Billy decided to revert back to being a dick. 

And Steve?

Yeah, he knew they weren't perfect together. They were too different, despite their many similarities (_our daddy issues,_ Billy teased). He knew Billy wasn't looking for anything like what Steve was looking for. And that hurt, but he wouldn't force Billy into anything. Still, he knew how perfect they felt together. 

And in the afternoon, when Steve opened his locker, he hadn't expected a baby blue colored note to fall out onto his battered sneakers. The fading bruise on his spine hissed as he bent down to pick it up, but he was able to ignore it. As he opened it, he suppressed the giant smile that threatened to take over his face. He was immediately reminded of how much of an absolute sucker he was. 

_Dinner tomorrow @ 8pm? -B.H._


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy have dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you've all been safe and happy (as much as one can be during these stressful times), and I present to you: a new chapter!  
I sincerely apologize for taking forever to update, I have no reason or excuse besides that I haven't been in a state of mind to do much.  
Hopefully this chapter is to your liking, and I'm thinking this story might not be too long.  
For now, I hope you enjoy.

Dinner with Billy typically meant they would drive to another town (whether far or nearby, didn't matter as long as they had each other), drive around poking fun at fancy restaurants until they got so hungry they would end up at any 24/7 diner. 

Steve wouldn't have it any other way.

On nights when they were too exhausted, when Billy's skin was too tender and bruised from Neil, they ordered take-out and cuddled on the couch, cheesy movies playing for background noise while they shared silent tears. Those were the worst. And thankfully, this was not one of those nights.

It wasn't, because Billy arrived earlier than planned and so as expected, he and Steve spent twenty minutes making out and grinding on his mom's expensive leather sofa before they actually left the house to go find a diner.

"Get your own fries," Billy huffed, smacking Steve's hand away gently. 

But the latter pouted, big brown eyes gazing into sky blue ones. Amusement danced within the blond's eyes and he chuckled, grabbing two fries and pretending to place them on Steve's plate before he flicked them back into his own mouth. 

He munched happily. 

"The betrayal!" Steve whined, "The horror!"

"Shut it, Harrington, you're so dramatic." Laughed the blond. 

Around them, the booths were empty besides a far one near the door where a family sat. Two small children, giggling with their parents, and decorating papers with crayons. Two girls - sisters, they seemed - sat on the counter, dejected looks on their faces. 

"We should do this more often." 

And just like that, Steve felt the moment begin to sour. He watched Billy's eyes flash, lips twitch downwards and he rolled his shoulders back, gave a twitch of his head like he does when he's irritated and putting his guard up. Steve played with the remaining fries on his plate, tapped his shoe against the floor in an unsteady rhythm. His hunger had faded.

"Steve," Billy sighed, eyes subtly checking their surroundings.

"No, please hear me out." The brunette whispered softly, "I miss you so much. All the time. It's crazy, and I just want to be with you, even though I know it's hard because of who we are. But I want us to just feel like this always." 

His hand itched to grab Billy's, only inches away - he held back. Played with his fingers and avoided the other boy's eyes.

"It hurts when you just ignore me. Like at school." 

"I'm sorry." Billy frowned, guards down and sad eyes gazing at his lover. "I'm so sorry, Stevie. I just - I mean, I don't have a good reason for how I acted. I was just so frustrated because of Neil. I shouldn't have taken that on you." 

He swallowed hard. 

"Not gonna lie, Steve. I'm scared," He gave a nervous chuckle, blond curls bouncing lightly. "What we're doing - if someone finds out, we're fucked. I can't bear to see you hurt. Steve, I love you. I can't keep you safe if this gets out. I mean, if Neil finds out - what are we going to do? If he hurts you, I'll kill him, Steve. I will!" 

The crazed look in Billy's eyes made Steve anxious. It was as though he could share the fear and anger Billy felt, and in all his panic, he only just realized how tightly Billy was holding onto his hand. The one he had wanted to grab before. And just like that, Billy's words registered in Steve's mind and warmth spread from his belly to his cheeks. All his anxiety turned into giddiness. 

"You love me?" He beamed at the blond. 

He watched as Billy's words came to a halt, eyes widened and his cheeks turned a vicious crimson. Never before had he seen Billy stutter, mouth gape and shut, it was amusing and he squeezed Billy's hand with both of his. 

"I love you too," the brunette whispered. "Billy, I love you. And I don't care what anyone else says, we'll leave Hawkins the first chance we get. We'll get far away from here and from Neil. I just want to be with you."

Once again, he watched Billy as a grin slowly spread across his face, eyes teary and cheeks burning just as bright as before. 

The rest of the diner faded into the background because at the moment, all that mattered was that Steve loved Billy and Billy loved Steve, and this;

They held hands, not obvious to others, as they playfully stole fries off each other's plates. 


End file.
